This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the reporting period, we continued to examine NMDA function in mice through the use of a 'floxed'inducible deletion NMDA receptor subunit 1 mouse line. We focused on NMDA subtypes and the localization of gene expression of NMDA2b, 2c, and type 1 receptors. Our previous work on the plasticity factor, BDNF, and its role along with NMDA in mediating plasticity of fear and extinction of fear continued throughout the year as well. Our collaboration is ongoing with the School of Medicine where we assisted with a treatment study for D-cycloserine augmentation of treatment for PTSD at Emory and the Atlanta VA Medical Center. Pilot trials for gene therapy approaches using lentiviral vectors in the Macaque amygdala have begun with anticipated results this spring.